Halfway Ever After
by Inu-baby91
Summary: Whta happens when Inuyasha and Kagome fight? I'm a newbie! Basically its a InuKag romance! No hard flames please!
1. Default

** Halfway Ever After**

**Chapter One - Accidents**

One day Kagome Higurashi was coming back from a trip to her time when she heard something moving in the trees.

"Who's there? Show Yourself!" she shouted raising her bow.

"BOOGA BOOGA!!" Inuyasha screamed through his mask as he leapt out of the bushes,"RRRAAAAARRR!!"

"Ahhhh! Go Away!" Kagome cried Kagome, backing up. She tripped over a rock, banged her head on the well, and laid unconcious on the ground. There was a small trickle of blood running down her face from under her head.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome laughing at his joke, " I gotcha good, didn't I Kagome!" Inuyasha lifted his mask, "Kagome? Huh? Are you alright?" realizing what he'd done Inuyasha immediately apologized, "oops sorry Kagome," by now he was blushing and expected Kagome to be faking. For a moment Inuyasha just sat next to Kagome and just stared at her dreamily stroking her hair. Then he picked her up and carried her, walking so as not to hurt her, all the way to the camp that Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had set up three villages away.

Once Inuyasha got to the camp after many hours and a few dangerous shortcuts filled with walking, talking, and memories Kagome STILL wasn't awake and showed no signs of faking or a quick recovery. Inuyasha began to worry about Kagome and stayed with her the whole time. Once the others left the hut Inuyasha started talking to Kagome again.

"Kagome, wake up , wake up, I'm sorry, please wake up," by now his eyes were filled with tears of guilt from hurting the one he loved so much, "Please, I want you to wake up cause I-I-"

"Y-You w-what Inuyasha? Kagome choked in a hoarse whisper, she looked up at him and her deep brown eyes dove into his bottomless golden pools and just stayed like that. Her eyes were full of hope, love, and questions.

Realizing she was listening to him he turned away and started to pout but he looked at her and got lost in her eyes again and started to speak. " I'm so glad you're awake !" He jumped up and wrapped her in his arms. But Kagome pushed away and sat in his lap to ease the look of hurt in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his arm. Then she whispered so as not to startle him, "Inuyasha? what were you gonna say?" Kagome tried to stand up and act mad but she just fell back in his arms. He cradled her like a baby and wiped some hair out of her face. They stared into each other's eyes and he whispered in her ear , which made her giggle bacause it tickled,"Kagome I'm so sorry I scared you at the well. It was only meant for a joke. But it don't change the fact that I lo-" he bent towards her and sprikled her face with little kisses that made her giggle but she suddenly snapped and miraculously recovered her strenghth which made Inuyasha jump.

"YOU were the one in the bushes!! YOU tried to KILL me!?" Kagome screamed pushing him away and standing up with great ease, despite her injury. She was making Inuyasha so nervous he almost wet himself. He got really tense.

"W-Well yeah, you said you wanted something to happen for a change so I decided to surprise you! I vdid you a favor so what's your problem wench! And where's my Thanks?" Inuyasha yelled blushing for he'd just had the best time of his life, and set his heart on his sleeve for a human.

"I can't believe you DID that to me! It was soo immature and I believed you were so much better than that! Trust me, you were the LAST person I expected under that mask. I expected it was Miroku on a trip for lecherous pleasures! Or maybe he sent YOU out for a joyride! GASP! I bet you PLAYED with me you jerk!!"

"WHAT! You're soo STUPID! Hey stupid just so you know I did nothing of the sort, STUPID!!" Inuyasha yelled. He realized the word stupid was getting old but he had nothing else to say.

"I AM NOT STUPID YOU IDIODIC MUTT FACE!!!!" Kagome screamed in Inuyasha's face, "if you don't be nice I WILL marry Koga!!"

"no you won't stupid!" Inuyasha smirked, mockingly getting up in her facetoo. They stared at each other and turned away, pouting. "Stupid Brat!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath just loud enough for her to hear it.

"SIT BOY!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed with all her might and Inuyasha went through the floor. Kagome turned around grabbed her stuff and stomped out of the hut. Once she was threee steps away it came crashing down. Kagome whipped around , threw her stuff down, and ran toward the ruins. Her face was covered in ever flowing tears of pain for the one she loved. With a worried heart, she began digging. "Inuyasha! Inuyas-AHHHHHHH!" Inuyahsa burst from the ruins and walked right up in her face and kept on walking forcing her to walk backwards fearing for her life and his.

"YOU STUPID GODDAMMED IDIOT!!!!!! I COULD"VE BEEN KILLED!! YOU'RE SO DUMB! WHY DON'T YOU GO MARRY YOUR STUPID LOVER KOGA!!" Inuyasha yelled. He was all up in Kagome's ever more tearful face. He was swinging his arms and yelling insults. Kagome was getting all sorts of cuts, and she was hurt by what he said about Koga, but all she wanted to do was say sorry and tend to his now gushing wounds. She touched his chest and stepped forth, he looked at her and struck her across the face without a second thought. She flew back three feet and slammed into a boulder crushing it when she stopped. She could hardly move and had sprained her wrist, scared sensless, and emotionally broken. Shewas crying even harder now and something was mixed in with her tears, something that looked horribly like... "Blood!" Inuyasha muttered snapping out of his rage, "Kagome, I'm sorry I-"

"I hate you, " Kagome muttered.

That was chapter one! If you liked this then by all means read on and respond quickly.

If you didn't like it please tell me why but no unneccesarily bad flames. Toodles!!


	2. Apologies

Chapter Two-Plans

"I H-hate y-you," Kagome spat, "All I was trying to say was, I-I'm s-sorry and then help your wounds I'd even let you order me around or whatever. I didn't mean to hurt you and you didn't have to get mad," kagome started crying even harder now,"I-I'm going home and i'm never coming back! Find the dammed jewel shards on your own you jerk!" Kagome said those words and the rocky layer around his heart broke she had pierced his heart he tried to stop her but she ran over to Sango and was flying off on her way home. She had said her goodbyes and wanted to leave. When Sango came back no one spoke to Inuyasha.

Meanwhile Kagome climbed out of the well and ranvall the way to her room, crying. She threw her tired abused body on her bed and instantly fell into a painful sleep. When she woke up she took a bath and went on with her normal life. She forgot about her spat with Inuyasha until about a monthlater she was washing her face when her ring caught on herscar and it started to bleed. She started crying again because she missed Inuyasha and

was scared he still hated her, which was funny because he was thinking the same thing.

In fact he missed her so muchthat he decided to go see her. He told the others where he was going and asking for approval and encouragement.(Not your everyday thing.) With their praise Inuyasha set off and found himself sittingon the roof outside Kagome's window in no time at all. As soon as Kagome got home, Inuyasha jumped down, ran up to her,and pulled her to him. At first he was scared because she just stood there. He let go and then Kagome crumpled to the ground in tears. He sat on the ground and pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down she buried her face in his chest and started muttering and bawling.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry Inuyasha please, forgive me. I love you!" With that Kagome jumped back blushing and covered her mouth. She stared at the ground and started babbling. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. He put his fingers to her lips silencing her and makeing her blush and cry. He pulled her into his lap and held her. Then he stood up lifting her and jumped back down the well without a single word from Kagome.

When they were in the Feudal era they sat down on the grass near the well and stared at the stars, well Kagome did, Inuyasha had his hands in his lap and was pondering what to do next. ' I know I'll- no to weird. oh I could put my arm around her!' He nodded to himself and got ready. He faked a yawn and stretched his arms but before he could put his arm on her shoulder she had dove into his side wrapping her arms aroun him just above his waist. He looked at her and she looked down and giggled then when she looked up Inuyasha pulled her into a deep kiss which she only deepened even more when she caught up to his actions. Then they fell asleep on the grass with Kagome's head resting on the shoulder of Inuyasha's out stretched arm.


	3. Lovey Dovey!

**Chapter 3 - Lovey Dovey!**

**The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha continued their journey back to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Kagome got tired and got on Inu's back but she soon fell asleep. Inuyasha decided that was enough travel for one day. He found a good ,big tree, laid Kagome on the ground, took off his read coat, and covered Kagome with it. Then he found a good branch lifted Kagome up and climbed up to it. He had picked the biggest, flattest, branch and got comfy with Kagome in his lap,and went to sleep.**

**The next morning Kagome woke up and they set off. On the way they stopped to eat and rest when Inuyasha spoke suddenly, "Kagome?"**

**"Yes, Inuyasha?" she said crawling into his lap for warmth, "What is it?"**

**" You shouldn't have said sorry yesterday. I'm sorry. I'm the one who lost control and I could've killed you. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry I scared you too. The trust is, about what you said yesterday well, I - I love you, too." Inuyasha was smiling softly at Kagome which quickly turned to a frown because Kagome had jumped from his lap and started bawling, "What?was it somethingI said? I'm sorry!" Inuyasha just stared at the crying girl and then he pulled her to him and she was in his lap, sniffling. He stroked her hair and her face, drying her tears. She stopped crying and he tilted her head up and kissed her again then they climbed into a tree to sleep. As they got comfy a ravishing sunset outlined a loving couple in their tree kissing each other before getting a good night o sleep.**

**A/N: Well what do you think huh huh huh? push the button and tell tell tell! Please! Please with ramen on top! MMMM! Ramen!**


	4. Chapter4: Aqustion and a night to rememb...

Chapter 3:A Question and a Night to remember.

They got to camp all giddy and excited but managed not to say a word. " I'm going to my time to get some stuff cause I won't go back for a while." Kagome started to walk off and Inuyasha chased after her and caught up, they left for the well hand in hand.

On the way to the well Inuyasha was quiet, he was thinking about the Sacred Jewel. (A/N: OMG Inu is thinking quik buy a lottery ticket with all the impossible things happening today you might win!) 'Well there's human or full demon for my wish.' he pondered. Then he thought of something, maybe just maybe there was something else if certain people wanted it to happen. He looked at Kagome trying to imagine her looking a different way, she noticed he was looking at her funny and interrupted his thought, " Why are you looking at me that way, Yasha? Is there something on my face?" She looked at him and waved her hand in his face, "Helloooooooo? Anyone in there? YASHA!!" she screamed and he snapped out of it. " What? No! I was just imagining you looking a different way, Kags. Hey," he stopped walking, she turned around and stopped too. " Do you think maybe, uh, when we like get the um J-jewel thingy, maybe you could um," he gulped and blushed a deep crimson. Why was he getting so nervous and why did he say jewel thingy? "Inyasha spit it out!" Kagome was getting impatient, she hated being in the dark about things like this and why did he say jewel thingy? " Would you consider using your wish to turn half-demon and live with me here?" He blushed again and braced himself for her yelling and mocking laugh of refusal but it never came all she did was jump on him knocking them to the ground, "Oh Yasha do you think it would work?" Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and hope, reenergized by her reaction he jumped up throwing her on the ground. He stomped his foot and clenched his fist, "Yeah I do!" She tackled his legs and crawled up to kiss him, then they got up, and jumped down the well.

When they got to Kagome's house, Kagome tripped but Inuyasha caught her then he tripped causing him to run forward to keep his balance with Kagome in his arms. Before they knew it they were in Kagome's room, Inuyasha shut and locked the door and walked up to Kagome. They were inches apart and getting closer when Inuyasha thought he heard something, he went to turned, tripped over something, and landed in Kagome's bed with her on top of him. He didn't mind this and placed his hands on Kagomes hips. Kagome didn't mind and let him move them up, soon her shirt was in the floor, "Your turn," Inuyasha whispered it was like a simple game. She untied his belt and lifted of both of his shirts aand placed her hands on his shoulders laying her head on his chest. He pretended to be mad, "Hey no fair you got to steal three things you little cheater!" he whispered playfully nipping her ear. He broke the clasps of her bra and slipped his hands under it and rested on her breasts. After that it all went fast and before they knew it it was morning and they had marked eachother and mated. Kagome's mark was a small sword with blood on it on the upper right part of her chest. Inuyasha's was a rose with a bow and arrow on his arm where normal people get tattos. "Hey you, " Inuaysha whispered playfully giving Kagome a peck on the lips, trying to wake her up. He put his hand under the covers on her waist and pulled her to him. He continually teased her face with kisses until she woke without opening her eyes and pulled him into a full passionate kiss. She trew a pillow over his eyes and when he removed it she had his red shirt on like a dress, he whined and she scolded him, "That's what you get for teasing me," she sat on the bed and kissed him again, rubbing his ears. Then she went downstairs followed by him to breakfast. Kagome told her mom about the jewel and she was thrilled," Oh Kagome that's great as long as you com and visit. So will you be getting married? How many grandkids do I have to shop for this christmas? And don't give me that look Kagome Higurashi! I know you two went at it last night, you were quiet but I could sense it I'm a mom, plus the door was locked!" They weren't embarassed but they laughed at how much Kagome's mom was rushing things when they weren't. They kissed again and Mrs. Higurashi had to break them apart, after a conversation with her mom along with hand placing under the table cloth they went back to the Feudal Era to break the news.

Author's note: Thank you to my three reviewers! Lots and lots of nice hot ramen for you! I hope you like the story! I'll write more soon!


	5. Laughs and Threats

Chapter 5 - Laughs and Threats

Two Years Later

Inuyash and the gang have gotten all the jewel shards but Naraku's. Miroku promised Sango that they would wish Kohaku back before they took the shard from his back. Now they were off to face Naraku, "Inuyasha, how will we beat him if he still has alot of shards? It didn't work before so what makes you think it will now?" He swung around to face Kagome, she hadn't shut up about the same topic for hours. "What do you propose we do, sit and wait for him to die of OLD AGE!!!!! Don't you think I know what I'm doing?" "No," Shippou whispered," You never do!" Inuyasha was about to whack him on the head but Kagome protected him with a tight hug. "You will not hurt Shippou or I'll say the 's' word you got that buddy!" Kagome was glaring daggers at him and he backed off sheepishly, blushing, jealous of the way Kagome was holding Shippou, 'Why won't she hold me like that?' He shook the thought from his head he was hurt because he thought Kagome didn't like him anymore since she treated him like before they made a promise to be hanyous together.

Later that night Inuyasha dragged Kagome over to a stream to talk to her. Actually he just followed her when she went to get water and spend time alone then he'd just sat on the bank. "Kagome?" he whispered he half hoped she didn't hear him but she did. "What is it Inuyasha," she sighed, sounding irritated, really she was just cold and tired. " Um you still remember that night, when you said you wanted to become half demon right? You didn't change your mind and hate me now right?" He sounded like a scared little kid. She crawled into his lap and traced circles in his shirt, "Of course I remember silly! That was one of the most important nights of my life! Why do you ask?" He sighed with relief and held her close to him stroking her hair, "Well you were acting like you used to around me before I said that and I was scared you didn't like me Kagome. I love you and I would rather die than lose you!" He squeezed her tightly and she got up to go back to the others but she turned around and looked at him, "Inuyasha I can't change my feelings for you because I don't want to and never will. I promise you that I won't ever forget you, leave you, or stop loving you. I promise on my life." With that they went to bed.

The next morning Inuyasha tried extra hard to be nice to Shippou and Miroku, he only yelled once and didn't hit anybody. Kagome was so proud, " You've been really good today Inuyasha! You get a gold star!" She giggled and hugged him he just looked confused and looked at the sky,"What are you talking about stars aren't gold their silver, its not nighttime yet, and even if it was you can't take stars out of the sky cause noone can jump that high plus the sky would get mad and fall apart!" He looked at her like she was crazy and she burst out laughing, she loved it when he tried to figure out something from the future! Suddenly she stopped laughing and gasped, standing in front of her was Naraku and he had already shot her with an energy beam and lifted her off the ground as a hostage and human sheild. "Inu-Yasha...." Kagome tried to call him but she faintd from being shot in the stomache. " I await you at my castle, half-demon! I will leave it unguarded, come and fight if you ever wish to see this girl in one piece again!" With that he disappeared and Inuyasha took off after him.


	6. Saving and Squishing

**Chapter 6 - The saving and the squishing**

**"KAGOOOOMEEE!" Inuyasha screamed he was following Naraku's scent, it was so strong that it almost made him gag but he didn't notice, he was too worried about Kagome. " I swear to you Naraku, if you hurt Kagome in anyway whatsoever I'll tear you apart from the inside out!" Inuyasha ran even faster than he'd ever ran before, he skidded to a halt looming in front of him was Naraku's evil castle. Miroku and Sango had rode Kilala and finally caught up with him, they jumped down and Sango gasped at the terrible aura. "Oh my gosh, look at the aura surrounding the castle! Inuyasha are you sure you want to do this?" He whipped around and looked her straight in the eyes, she had never seen him this serious about something, " Naraku stole MY Kagome, after all that she went through for me I'm not gonna let her go even if it means I die!" With that he left to the spot where Naraku's scent was strongest, he reached a feild in the grounds and stopped at what he saw. "K Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered in horror. She was tied to a tree and Naraku was standing next to her he was putting little cuts all over her body and wiping the blood on her face and clothes which were cut up also. "NARAKU LET HER GO YOU GOD DAMMNES BASTARD!!!!!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and sliced Naraku deeply on the arm but KAgome was the one who screamed, "HAHAHAHAHA!! You stupid half-demon! Do you really think I'd let you find and kill me that easily!? Your precious Kagome is connected to me by that tree, Kikyou, and her aura. If you hit me she takes the damage and I go unharmed, if you deliver a killing blow you will kill your stupid mortal!" Inuyasha shook with anger and he leaped at Naraku all of a sudden an arrow zinged past Inuyasha and missed Kagome's heart by two inches. He spun around and saw Kikyou, she had her bow drawn and was glaring at Inuyasha, Naraku screamed at her to leave and Inuyasha understood he jumped to Kikyou. "Kikyou I'm sorry but I don't love you, I love Kagome and in order to save her I have to kill you." He wrapped his arms around her, lifted up a dagger and killed Kikyou, she smirked at him and closed her eyes, "Finally, peace and rest....." She fell to the ground as a pile of dirt, her soul returned to Kagome and she started pulsing. She broke free of the tree and floated to Inuyasha. He held out his arms and she dropped into them she smiled and kissed him," **_Inuyasha..._**" she whipered then she glared at Naraku, "No one tries to kill me and gets away with it!" She summoned up a spirit bow and arrow and readied it to shoot at Naraku, she shot it at him and it pierced his heart. He was gasping in pain and then before he died he shot a final blast at Inuyasha and Kagome, they couldn't get away in time and were both swallowed by the blast. Naraku blasted into a thousand pieces, Kagura and Kanna were released and left for Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango ran to find Kagome and Inuyasha to make sure they were alright.**

**Inuyasha awoke, sitting up and then falling back in pain. He looked at his body he was covered in huge bandages and they were soaked in blood. "Oh good you're awake Inuyasha! You and Kagome did it you beat Naraku!" Miroku said he took the wrap off his hand and showed off a perfectly normal hand. Inuyasha smiled and patted him on the back then he frowned, "Wait where's Kagome? Surely she didn't go back to her time!" He turned his head to the side and screamed at what he saw," KAGOME!!" He jumped up and crawled over to the seemingly lifeless girl, he lifted her into his lap and whispered to her letting tears flow freely, "_Kagome please wake up! Wake up! You'd better not die how will I get my ramen?" _he was trying to make her laugh but her body hung limp in his arms. He clutched her to his chest crying. "_Don't die Kagome....I love you!_"**

**Authors note: Whaaaaaa! X Don't worry something happens that will change the outcome. What do you think will happen? I'll try to figure out something to give anyone who gets it right! (Hmmmm...virtual ramen maye? No!) Oh sorry anyways, read respond, and on to the next chapter!!!! CHAAAAAARGE!!! Tee Hee! **


	7. Blood and Wishes

**Chapter 7 - Wishes and blood**

**Inuyasha continued to cry a whole lot, the others left the cabin then Inuyasha felt somethingon his hands, it was Kagome's blood, that gave him an idea. He knelt next to Kagome's ear and whispered, "Kagome I love you and I hope you're treated well. Live happily!" With that he bit his wrist and let the blood roll down Kagome's throat merging with her own. She stirred and Inuaysha laid her down, she was now breathing he laid next to her and his last words were, "**_I love you Kagome always and for..ever......."_** Inuyasha was dead.**

**Kagome woke up to find the whole Shikon Jewel in her hands and Inuyasha lying peacefully at her side. She gasped in horror as she saw his once bleeding wrist and how pale he was. She shook him and realized he smelled like rotting flesh, 'Wait rotting flesh but I can't smell that only Inuyas-..OH NO!' She ran to a bucket of water and screamed at what she saw. She had pearly white fangs, claws, ears just like Inuyasha's but black with a silver stripe down the middle, her eyes were beautiful blue silver orbs, and her hair was longer, still black but with goldenand silver stripes. " Oh no I'm a half - demon! And we didn't use the Shikon Jewel to do it cause its right here!" She ran to Inuyasha and shook him violently, "Wake up Wake up ! Yo ustupid baka did you think I could live peacefully with you dead!! Never! Come on Inuyasha what about your promise! You said you wouldn't leave me!!!" she threw her head into his chest hoping and praying that he would wrap his arms around her but he just laid there. She cried for what seemed like forever and it looked like Inuyasha went swimming in his shirt. She sat up as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou walked inside. Kagome ran to Sango and cried in her shoulder, "h - h - he died f-for m-me Sango! Inuyasha's d-d-dead!" Sango lifted Kagome's head and looked at her like she was dumb. "Kagome lift your hand what do you have?" She did as she was told, " Its the Shikon Jewel Sango what else?" Sango shook her head and took the jewel, "Sango you make the first wish you know what you want!" Miroku urged her, she prayed to the jewel, it sparkled and then someone appeared at the door. "KOHAKU!!!" Sango screamed she ran and hugged her brother they both started crying but stayed quiet long enough for Shippou and Miroku to make their wishes. Miroku wanted to lose his lecherism so he could love Sango without interruption. Shippou wished that they could all go to Kagome's time he wanted to see a candy store and Souta. Then Kagome took the Jewel and stopped crying she wiped her eye and lokked at Inuyasha,'I hope this works!' She thought. She bowed her head and prayed, a huge pinkish aura was surrounding her and growing rapidly, "Please Sacred Jewel of Four Souls grant my wish, I wish that my love , my Inuyasha could come back to me as the hanyou he was before he died. Please let me have him back, I love him!" She was crying then her eyes snapped open as the Jewel lifted into the air and disappeared. Kagome started bawling and ran out of the hut, she kept running until she came to the Sacred Tree. She sat down on the ground and stared up at the spot where Inuyasha had been pinned for 50 years. She had all sorts of flashbacks of the many adventures they had together. She jumped up to the branch that Inuyasha always slept on and fell asleep.**

** Back at the Hut **

**Inuyasha woke up and saw the ceiling of Kaede's hut, "What am I doing here?" He looked at where his wounds were, they were gone! Sango and Miroku stopped looking at the door and looked at him Sango embraced him in a huge hug. "Oh my gosh Inuyasha! You're alive it worked Kagome will be so happy!!" Inuyasha jumped up and got in Sango's face, "Where is she is she alright did it work?" Sango pushed him back, "At the tree, she's fine, and it worked! She's the most beautiful hanyou I've ever seen! Go get her!" Sango pushed him out the door and he laughed then ran off towards the tree. **


	8. I Love You

Chapter 8 - I Love You

Inuyasha stopped, he heard sobbing coming from up in the tree and jumped to see who it was. "Kagome I-" she was sleeping! He silently laughed and stroked her face admiring her new features her eyes, ears, hair, claws, fangs, powerful looking legs,and she was um 'bigger' in the chest region. He blushed as this thought crossed his mind then shook his head, "If I'm not careful I'll be as perverted as the monk!" He lifted Kagome as softly as he could then sat down and put her in his lap, they fell asleep together, Inuyasha still stroking her face.

Kagome woke up and smelled a familiar scent it was a mixture of hers and something else...was that ramen she smelled? She gasped and looked behind her, all she saw was the trunk of the tree. She sighed and jumped down out of the tree, she got tripped by someone lying on the ground. She flipped and reclaimed her balance only to hear a most familiar voice sarcastically yelling at her from behind. "Stupid wench! First you take my favorite spot in the tree then you dare kick ME in the foot! Who do you think you are!" She turned around and pretended to be mad, "You were the one who went and died like an idiot and I didn't kick you you tripped me!" Inuyasha just 'Fehed!' and was then attacked bya bawling Kagome she wasn't acting,"You jerk you went and died on me!!! And you broke your promise! You left-" she was abruptly cut off by a hand over her mouth, "Don't you ever say I broke a promise, I NEVER break a promise!" She laughed and pushed his handaway wrapping her arms around his neck. "You wuss, putting your hand over my mouth! What are you to chicken to kiss me or something?" She was mocking him and she called him a wuss. He frowned and pulled her lips to his she giggled during the kiss and it felt weird whichmade her laugh even more,they had to break apart bacause they were laughing so much. They kept trying but kept laughing so they went back to the hut. They took their sweet time to get there too. Kagome kept whinig that her unoform was uncomfy or she was thristy or needed to take a swim to cool off. They were swimming in the river Inuyasha had his shirts off because he was hot and Kagome was wearingthe red one for dry clothes because of her now too small and uncomfy uniform. tehy just sat in the river and talked. Kagome ripped the sleeves off of her shirt and it tore the collar of her shirt in two. She blushed and got out to change. They were walking back and Inuyasha was talking to Kagome about being a hanyou when she butted in, "Inuyasha you talk about all of this stuff but I haven't got a clue about any of it!" She slumped to the ground, "I'm a failure as a halfdemon!" Inuyasha picked her up and twirled her over his head like a little kid. "You're not a failure you just need to be taught stuff!" She cheered up immediately, " Would you be my personal trainer? I'd pay you with ramen and kisses!" He jumped up, "Of course I'll teach you!" Kagome squealed and hugged him she was so happy. "Kagome, I know you probably get tired of hearing this but I really love you!" Kagome squeezed him even tighter, "I'll never get tired of hearing that because I love you too!" They went back to the village all happy and nice.


	9. Training and Stuff

**Chapter 9- Training and stuff**

**Inuyasha sswung his left then his right then he gasped as he got kicked in the stomach. "Hyaaaaaah!" Kagome screamed. Sango and Miroku were already sitting on the sidelines. Sango had a sprained wrist and Miroku's jaw was broken because Kagome thought he touched her butt but it was just a charm that was ineffective due to Inuyasha's red coat she was wearing as a kimono. Now she was beating the crap out of Inuyasha ,"Inuyasha why aren't you trying to hit me?" Kagome scratched her head as she blocked his punch with three fingers, she did a high kick and caught Inuyasha's jaw. He was down for ten counts so Kagome won. "Yay! I won again! Let's see today I won, one hundred gold from Sango, a shopping trip with Miroku, and ten things, anythingthat I want, from Inuyasha's wallet. Wow what a day when do we start training I wanna start!" Inuyasha tried to konk her on the head but she dodged it and hit him the head sending him crashing to the ground. He got up and chased her but just jogging she was easily far ahead of him when he ran his fastest. "Inuyasha start running or you'll never get me!" She was laughing and it was making Inuyasha really mad. He tried to run faster but ended up tripping he never hit the ground because Kagome had caught him and stood him up. "You should watch where you're going Inu! I don't want you to get hurt before you can train me!" Inuyasha got up laughing " Kagome when you fought the three of us that was training! You beat us so we can't really teach you anything else! I guess the student has surpassed the master in everything!" He laughedand tackled her to the ground, she pretended to fight back just to amuse him and he bought it then she flip-kicked him over her and he landed in the river, he changed into the trunks that Kagome gave him and then he split his red haori right in two. It fell off of her to reveal her bikini she laughed as he yelled at her for cheating in their little game. She jumped into the river and splashed him a whole lot they ended up drenching a passing preist and decided to go back. They were about a third of the way there when Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "Let's sleep in the forest! I brought stuff! We could spend some time alone and you'd only owe me 9 more things1 Pleeeeeeeeease?" She gave him the face and he gave in she jumped for joy and then dragged him off into a nearby forest.**

**Author's Note: I now have at least ten reviews on this story so Kougayourizoku, CherryBlossomLove, Cute Miko, Sango-Cat Kilala, flabbyquackjacks, and Kagome92111 thank you all for your reviews it makes me so happy!!! Cute Miko: I know I update fast but its because I like doing this and its all I have to do! see you all next chap.!**


	10. Camping

Chapter 10 - Camping!

Kagome picked out a clearing about 5 miles into the forest and they set up camp. "Inuyasha will you get some wood for the fire? Its getting cold! Plus I need to start cooking!" Kagome asked Inuyasha he ran off and came back with an armload of fire wood. "Kagome when we're done camping what do you want to do? Do you want to go back to the village?" Kagome thought about it for a second, "Well why don't we have a little fight and I'll think while we do that! K?" Inuyasha nodded and they took off. 15 minutes later Kagome was treating Inuyasha's wounds she'd scared him out of the tree and really pummeled him. "OWW! That hurts! You didn't have to kill me you know!" Inuyasha snapped. "Well you told me to go all out! I wasn't goona just ignore you! How was I supposed to know you weren't gonna fight back!" Kagome snapped right back. Inuyasha didn't want to admit that he'd lost that arguement so he changed the subject. "Have you decide what you wanna do?" Kagome looked directly at his wounds and didn't answer so he squirmed and she told him,"Well I was thinking since we beat Naraku and now there is no Naraku and Naraku is no more," Inuyasha growled and she got to the point."Maybe we could go visit Kouga, I mean when we took his shards I promised him we'd go visit him when we beat Naraku!" SHe blushed and wrapped his waist and shoulders with some bandages. He jumped up and glared at her, "WHAT?! Why did you do that for? I don't want to see Kouga! Besides I don't want him talking crap about your new self! He did to me why wouldn't he do that to you?" She smiled at him,' Aww! He's worried about me! He's such a sweetie!' She hugged him and then made the face, he sighed and agreed as long as he would owe her 8 things now. "Of course! I mean its not like I expect you to do anything out of the goodness of your heart for me!" She jumped up to a branch and went to sleep.

The next morning,THUD! "Ahhhh!" Kagome had fallen off her branch, hit another one and splashed into the river Inuyasha was getting water from. SPLASH!! "KAGOME!! What did you do that for!" She laughed at him because he looked like, well, a wet dog he tackled her into the water and they fought tirlessly. Kagome tought Inuyasha to swim like she did without drinking all the water. When they sat on the bank Kagome sniffed the air and remembered why she woke up. "OMG the fire!" Kagome screamed she dragged Inuyasha back to the campsite and she was about to scream at Inuyasha to put out the fire when she saw a sight that made her cry. "Kagome happy birthday! I love you!" Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the fire. He had made breakfast and bought her a beautiful magenta silk kimono with white and pink cherry blossoms embroidered on the bottom. He'd also bought her a new bow and arrow carrier, and a sword which he promised to teach her how to use. She hugged him and left to try on the kimono. "Don't be a peeping tom either or I'll say the 's' word so many times you'll be at the bottom of the ocean before you can say ramen!" He sat on the other side of the bush she was changing behind facing away from her. She was talking to him while she changed." Inuyasha how did you know it was my birthday?" He blushed because he'd almost turned around ,"I went to see Souta and your mother for some ramen and she asked me what I was getting you today for your birthday. I told her I was gonna go get it today and I did! I also had someone in the village, um, make you an outfit like mine! I don't know what color she picked though so we'll have to go see her today!" She came out of the bush and Inuyasha blushed at how prety she looked. "Well we'd better get going I wanna get that outfit so I can wear it when we go see Kouga!" Inuyasha started to get mad but she calmed him down with a kiss, he kissed back andthey left for the woman's hut.

"Miss Takada! we're here to pick up Kagome's outfit! Is it ready yet?" A young woman walked out of a room carrying a gorgeous red out fit made of fire rat fur. It had cherry blossom's going up one leg and she loved it. "Oh wow! Inuyasha and Miss Takada I love it! She grabbed it from her and ran to put it on. She came out and wrapped up her new kimono. Then she dragged Inuyasha off towards the wolf demon tribes territory.


	11. Visiting Kouga

Chapter 11 - Visiting Kouga

Inuyasha sulked all the way to Kouga's place. Kagome got mad because he was going so slow so she grabbed him by his ears and dragged him all the way. "OWWWWW! OW OW OWWWWW! Stop that let go, Kagome!" She let go and squealed, "We're here Inuyasha!" She ran over to Kouga, tapped him on the back and gave him a quick hello hug. Kouga huged bacj and Inuyasha started towards him yelling but Kagome easliy pushed him away with a finger and told him off. "Kouga I'm your friend nothing more! I love Inuyasha and if you ever call me your woman again I'll deal with you personally. I'm alot stronger and faster than Inuyasha so don't pull anything." he nodded and then led her over to a campfire. "Kagome I want you to meet someone,Ayame!" Kouga yelled. A small wolf demon girl appeared next to Kouga, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "What do you need Kouga my love?" Kagome stared at the happy couple and then squealed, Ayame looked over at her and glared,"Who's the wench and why is she with you?!" Ayame snapped at Kouga circling Kagome and occasionaly hitting her with her tail. Kagome got mad at the girl and stomped on her tail, getting her attention. "i'm not with him I just came to see him!" Ayame stared at the girl then sniffed her and jumped back wrinkling her nose, "Eww! Kouga why were you mingling with a mangy half-demon! She's disgusting and she smells as bad as she looks!" Kagome's eyes started watering with angry tears she turned around and ran straight into Inuyasha's arms she sniffed and glared at Ayame. Inuyasha growled at Kouga, "What did you say to her!? Tell me!" He was about to rip Kouga's head off when a small, red haired, blue eyed, shrimpy wolf demon girl stepped in front of Kouga and yelled at Inuyasha, "NO ONE yells at my Kouga and gets away with it! Espescially some stupid halfling mutt and his ugly wench of a girlfriend. You shouldn't even be at this camp now take your stupid junk faced girl and leave!" She spat out those words like venom and grabbed Kouga's arm but he told her to that these were his friends. "I'm sorry bout that but I forgot that Ayame didn't like anyone besides full blooded wolf demons. She doesn't even like her parents. She doesn't like them because she's a half demon too, she never forgave them for it." Kouga explained. Kagome was still crying and Kouga stared at her back with sad eyes, his eyes got wider as her realized what she was. "KAGOME! You're a half demon! When did this happen?" Kouga scared Kagome because he sounded angry, when she turned around she was staring at his stomach because he was up in Inuyasha's face. "What did you do to her muttface!?" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha stood up throwing Kagome to the ground, "She wanted to be a hanyou with me so shut up you nasty wolf!" Inuyasha screamed right back. He noticed two pairs of eyes staring at them for behind and they stopped arguing. Both Kagome and Ayame were staring at the boys with a mad look in their eyes. "Kagome? Now look what you did Kouga she's mad at me! Its all you fault!" Inuyasha punched Kouga and he fell backwards. Kagome stood up but fell back down on accident. Kouga started punching Inuyasha and then they were fighting like crazy. "Why won't they stop Kagome?" Ayame said she had never seen Kouga fight with such hatred against someone he knew. "Oh they do that all the time because Kouga thinks I'm his woman and is always trying to take me away from Inuyasha.He doesn't like the thought of me liking a half demon over him." Kagome said she stood up suddenly and made Inuyasha sit, he got back up and slashed Kouga's face and threw him against a hut. "INUYASHA! SITSITSITSITSIT!!!" Kagome screamed and ran over to Kouga."Are you alright? You'll need to remove you shirt so I can wrap your wounds." Kagome said soothingly to Kouga, she helped him up and blushed as he peeled his top off and his muscles rippled. She began wrapping all the gashes on his chest and stomach. Inuyasha got really mad and dragged Kagome all the way back to the village. When they got midway Kagome hit Inuyasha so hard he dropped her. She stood up and ran all the way to the forest outside Kaede's village , she jumped up into a tree and hid her scent from Inyasha. He tried everything he could to find her and didn't give up until he collapsed to the ground and fell asleep.

Authors Note: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I love ya al! (Hugs reviewers) I'll always be updating so I'm hoping you won't ever have to wait too long for a chapter. **So - chan - neko **I'm sorry you didn't like that part but I figured it would add something to the story. Thanks all and I hope you like the rest of the story!


	12. Trip With Ayame

**Chapter 12 - Trip with Ayame**

Kagome jumped out of the tree and went for a walk in the woods. 'Why can't he just let me do as I please! He had no right or reason to jump on Kouga like that!' Kagome's face got redder as she thought about it. 'He didn't even let me stand up for myself!' Kagome kicked a tree, "OWW! Ohh! He makes me soo mad!" She hobbled off into the forest cursing the arrogant man she loved as she went. "I'm gonna sit him so many times it'll make his ancestors dizzy! Then he'll learn to but into one of my conversations and make me look so stupid I can't talk!" She jumped in the water to take a bath then she remembered what Ayame said before she left. "_If that guy gives you any problems, you just come get me and we'll go on a little trip just you and me! Kouga makes me mad too so we can get out our anger,K?!" _Kagome nodded, "That's just what I'll do! Get ready Ayame here I come!" Kagome ran off back to the wolf demon tribe, ignoring Inuyasha's scent that tickled her nose.

Inuyasha sat up, "Ow, my head!" He rubbed his sore head and got up. He snapped back to his senses when he realized why he was out here, "Kagome, where is she?!" He looked around like a madman then sniffed the air, "Damn she's still hiding her scent!" He set off to search the many places she might go. (Two hours later) Inuyasha sat down on the river bank panting, "Where is the wench?" He put his head down towards the water and then his eyes grew wide and he sniffed the air. "Her scent! She let her guard down here! Now I can trace her!" He crawled off in the general direction of Kagome's scent then he sat up growling, "She went back to that mangy wolf!" He jumpoed up and ran towards the tribe they had just left.

"Ayame! Hey Ayame! Hi its Kagome from yesterday remember?" Kagome ran up to the spunky red head. "Of course I remember! How could I forget my first non wolf demon friend!?" Ayame gave Kagome a quick hug. "So why are you here?" Ayame asked, after all she had just been here yesterday. "Oh well I decided to take you up on your offer! Wanna go on a little girls only trip?" Kagome said matter-of-factly. Ayame ran in her hut grabbed hr stuff and they set off.

Inuyasha stormed into Kouga's hut 5 minutes after the girls left."Where's Kagome!" Kouga cracked open his eye, looked at Inuyasha, and closed it back,"She went on a trip with Ayame, they don't want to be followed cuz they say they need a break." Kouga went back to sleep. "Feh! Some boyfriend you are! Two girls just went off on their own with no protection and one of them can't fight when she's scared!" Inuyasha screamed. Kouga opened both eyes, "Inuyasha you're getting on my nerves they may be hanyous but they'll be fine!" Kouga snapped, he tried once again to go to sleep when Inuyasha muttered something, "Yeah I'm sure two hanyou girls will be just fine on their own when tomorow is the night of the new moon!" Kouga jumped up and ran out of the hut. "Everyone round up a search party, we're going on a hunt for Ayame and Kagome!" Kouga and three of his closest friends went off into the woods and Inuyasha followed them, 'Nice going Kagome! Even when you're a hanyou I still have to babysit you and you're stronger than me!' Inuyasha thought to himsel he started to run faster, he didn't really mind having to be the hero actually. He smirked and zoomed right past Kagome and Ayame's little camp by the river.

"Ayame they just passed us for the fourth time!" Kagome whispered giggling. "You're scent hiding skills must be really good!" Ayame blushed and sighed, "You could say that but you're the fastest out of us two!" Kagome blushed this time. They both giggled and cooked the fish they caught during their little conversation. "Ayame, does Kouga ever um well yell at you or anything or try to boss you around?" Ayame looked at the sky then swallowed, "Well he does call me his woman all the time and buts into my conversations! But he never bosses me around because he knows I'll up and leave!" Ayame took another big bite and ate the rest of her fish then she threw the stick on the ground and laid down on the grass. "Ahhhh, what a great meal!" Kagome quickly finished her fish and laid next to Ayame, "That was the best fish I ever tasted!" Ayame gigled, "Then you haven't tasted a feast at the wolf demon tribe celebrations!" She started goingon and on about the certain celebrations in her tribe. When she was done Kagome was drooling,"WOW! That sounds soooo good!" She yawned and said god night to Ayame, then jumped in a tree and went to sleep dreaming about all the food she been told about.

The next morning Kagome woke up to find Ayame poking a fire to cook the breakfast, "BOO!" she jumped down from the tree and landed on Ayame's back they fell down giggling like mad people and then settled down to eat and talk. "Ss besides Kouga's total arrogance, do you like living with him and being his mate?" Ayame swallowed nodding, "Well yeah but sometimes the arrogance drives my off on trips like this only I've never had a friend to share it with.Thanks for being my friend Kagome!" Kagoe shooke her head ,"No problem! I love having you for a friend Ayame!" They gave each other a hug and packed up to look for a new campsite. "How about here Ayame? Its a clearing with a small pool and its surrounded by trees! It looks good!" Ayame nodded and set up the camp in a flash. "Oh I just remembered! Ayame these are called hammocks! They're something from my village! You hang them between two trees and sleep on it!" She hung one up and laid in it then she showed Ayame how to put one up and stay balanced in it enough to sleep in it. "Wow this is really cool Kagome! Where is your village again?" Kagome choked "Um, its um well I'll show you before we go back to your village, how's that sound?" Ayame nodded and grinned. Then they got quiet, someone was coming towards thm but they couldn't smell them. Ayame screamed as the thing jumped out of the bushes, "AHHHHH!" the girls screamed together only to realize it was a little bunny. They laughed and let the bunny go. Then Ayame went to the little pool to catch fish and Kagome climbed a tree to look and see what was going on in the forest. "I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't found me yet? This is great no cocky Inuyasha nagging at me!" She stretched and fell out of the tree "AHHHHHH!" SPLASH! "KAGOME! You just scared away my fish! Now I'm all wet!" Ayame was angry but she couldn't help but laugh her head off, Kagome had fallen into the little pool and now she had a fish in her mouth with its tail flapping like mad! Kagome went cross eyed to look at her mouth and Ayame laughed even harder, Kagome spit out the fish and started laughing too then they cooked Kagome's fish and took an after meal nap.


	13. Inu and Kouga Bonding?

Chapter 13 - Inu and Kouga Bonding?!

Inuyasha sighed with a relaxed sound in her voice, "Ahhh, this feels so good!" Inuyasha slipped under water and came back up,"Kouga would you get in already Kagome gave me those swimming trunks! They're not some weird demon so get in alreay!" Kouga growled at Inuyasha and looked at the swimming trunks he was wearing, they were green and Kouga didn't like them one bit." But why do I have to wear them?" Kouga whined,"They feel weird I don't normally wear stuff like this!" Inuyasha opened one eye to look at Kouga, "Oh and what do you normally wear when you go swimming?" Kouga blushed and muttered the word ,"nothin" and Inuyasha scooted away. "Are you saying you're too scared to wear the trunks?" Kouga jumped into the hotspring, "I ain't scared o nothin!" Then Inuyasha laughed and Kouga joined in. "You know, you're not so bad Inuyasha. I could get used to a guy like you!" Kouga slapped him on the back and Inu laughed, "You're not too bad yourself Kouga but you're a pain in the butt when it comes to gettin you to do somethin new or keep you away from my woman!" Kouga frowned and dunked Inuyasha. He came up for air and they relaxed, "Hey Kouga, does Ayame ever like boss you around and try to make you stop hitting people?" Kouga looked at the water and blinked, "No but she does hit me on the head, run away, set my tail on fire, threaten to leave forever, and say she loves me every day!" He laughed and then stopped because he realized somtthing, "We can't let anyone know we're friends! It would look to weird plus Kagome and Ayame would make a big deal of it." Inuyasha nodded in agreement then sighed, "Well I guess we'd better go looking for them again, otherwise they'll kill themselves!" Kouga laughed and jumped out. They went and got dressed and went to find the girls.

Meanwhile Ayame and Kagome were lazily dozing in their hammocks, Kagome got up and grabbed her bow, then she shook Ayame awake, "Ayame get up there are demons around!" Ayame immediatly got up and swished her tail only, it wasn't there! "AHHHHH! MY TAIL IS GONE!" Kagome whipped around and looked at Ayame. She looked like a normal red headed girl, Kagome looked at her reflection in the water, normal Kagome looked back at her,"Oh no the new moon!" Kagome looked at the sky to see lots of clouds but no moon, she packed everything up changed to her uniform and lifted her bow and arrows. Then she grabbed Ayame's hand and they ran,"Inuyasha I'm gonna kill you for not finding us!" Kagome screamed into the night. Ayame's foot got caught in a root and it was now bleeding badly, Kagome ripped some cloth off her shirt and skirt and wrapped up Ayame's ankle. She flipped around and shot an arrow into the dark trees behind her, she saw a big snake demon fall to the ground, she picked Ayame up and ran like hell. They had gotten maybe a mile away from the dead snake when Kagome fell backwards due to a giant centipede demon coming out of the ground under her. It hoverded over them and Kagome shot an arrow at it with her eyes closed, she heard a voice say ow that she was glad to hear from, it was Inuyasha. He'd split the demon in two and gotten Kagome's arrow right in the stomach, he fell to the ground and then sat up all dizzy like, "Owww! That hurt!" Kagome ran up to him and ripped out the arrow, "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed he made the birds fly out of the trees. Kagome looked at him with on pity,"WELL that's what you get for going to the hotsprings with Kouga instea of coming to find us! You knew it was the new moon and you left us out here alone!!" She violently wrapped Inuyasha's wounds and then helped Ayame up, leaving Inuyasha to get up himself. He looked at her with utmost surprise and then Kouga helped him up and they all started the walk back.

Inuyasha was confused and got laid in a hut next to Kagome before even realizing he'd gotten up. "Kagome how did you know we were in the hotspring?" "Well let's see I could smell it Inuyasha and my nose don't lie!" she said in a harsh whisper, ahe didn't even roll over and Inu was hurt, he scooted closer to her and she scooted away, they kept scooting until they fell in the floor. Inuyasha hoped this would make her laugh but all she did was leave the hut and got to Ayame's. "Kouga get out, I'msorry but you need to go sleep in INuyasha's hut tonight!" He left without a word and Ayame got up to make Kagome a bed, "Inuyasha again huh?" Kagome nodded, "Did he scoot you off the bed too?" Kagome nodded again, "YEah I figured he did because Kouga did the same to me. He said he thought it would make me laugh." Kagome laid down and went to sleep and Ayame followed the suit.

When Kagome woke up she took a bath with Ayame standing guard so no one would come in and then they switched places. After that they ate and Kagome left to get Inuyasha so they could talk but he wasn't anywhere in the village. She tried to sniff him out but she couldn't so she went to see Ayame again and they talked about their arrogant boyfriends.

Authors Note: I officially have over 20 reviews!!!!!!!!!! I love you all!! 50 dollars for everybody! (not!) I would if I could but I can't1 Well keep it up! This is Lexi signing out! at least until the next chapter!


	14. Inuyasha's Mistake

**Chapter 14 - Inuyasha's Mistake**

Kagome got to Ayame's hut and went in, Ayame looked up from her breakfast and smiled"Hey Kagome...whats the matter" Ayame glanced behind Kagome and sniffed the air but there was no sign of the Hanyou's boyfriend. "Where is Inuyasha" Kagome tensed up and spoke coldly. " I couldnt find him and right now I don't care" She sat next to Ayame and got herself some stew, Ayame looked at her friend and sighed"I couldn't find Kouga either..they must've went off together.." Ayame felt uncomfortable in the silence so she came up with an idea. "Hey Kagome? Why don't I take you on like...what did you call it a camming trip? We could hang out again and this time we will come back and yell at the guys, we can't stay out overnight because tomorrow my grandfather is coming to visit." Kagome looked up and nodded, the girls left arm in arm laughing, Ayame telling Kagome all the spots they could go to.

with Inu and Kouga

Inuyasha glanced at Kouga"So where are we going again? I thought you said we were hunting but you seem to be heading for that village...wait thats a" Kouga cut him off"Yes its an all women village. They will cater to your every whim and right now a pack of ferocious demons has taken over and forces the girls to take their orders..the slimeballs. They have some very good looking dog and wolf demon girls you know Inuyasha" Kouga elbowed Inuyasha in the arm a dn he turned red. "But Kagome called this something..i think its called..cheating..when you love one person and then go out and secretly love another one...won't that make the girls even more mad" Inuyasha's ears went flat on his head when he thought of all the sits he would recieve if Kagome found him with another girl but Kouga snapped him out of it with a simple point. "How will she know" They both smirked and ran faster towards the village.

2 days later at the wolf demon tribe

"Where is he? What happened to Inuyasha" kagome had been worrying about him since they got back yesterday to find that the boys still weren't back. Ayame punched a boulder and it crumbled"KOUGA YOU IDIOT IF YOU'RE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN I SWEAR YOU'LL DIE" Kagome looked at her with anger flaring up in her eyes. "Where would they find more women? There aren't any villages around here are there? And if there were they'd be human villages. So why worry" Ayame snorted and balled hre fists"There is an all women mixed village a few hours walk from here...Kouga used to go tehre all the time and he's quite popular with the wolf adn dog demons there..." Kagome snapped to attention and charged out of the hut right into"Inuyasha! Where have you been? You scared me! Sit boy" Inuyasha face planted into the ground and when he got up Kagome sat him five more times. "I was with Kouga we were uh..." Kouga took charge when he saw how the hanyou was cracking under pressure. "I took him hunting but we were unsuccessful." Kagome immediately bought this story and tackled Inuyasha into a hug adn kissed him. Ayame just looke da t the all-too-cocky Kouga adn sniffed him, her eyes grew wide and she poked Kagome telling her to do the same. Kagome nodded and sniffed Inuyasha then she got up and went into the hut with Ayame"Did you smell that! The undoubtful stench of that village! It smelled of roses and cinnamon! They were at that village! And I could smell the scent in all sorts of places! Those two timing jerks" Kagome whispered trying despreately not to scream adn kill Inuyasha. Ayame was sitting on the groun dand crying"He promised me he'd marry me and never any other girl! He promised the evil bastard" Ayame got up still in tears and charged out of the hut,. SMACK! Kopuga fell to the ground clutching his cheek. "I DESPISE YOU YOU LOATHESOME WOLF! i'M TELLING MY GRANFATHER TO BAN YOUR WHOLE PACK FROM THE LANDS" Ayame kicked him on last time nad then ran off into the forest towards the mountains. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and his ears went flat."Kagome...I-I'm sorry, the women...we sacved them from demons and they were grateful they sadi they'd giveme my reward after I went to sleep! I was so tired I thought I was homewith you! Please don't sit me..." Inuyasha hid behind his sleeve and waited for the blow but Kagome merely took the necklace from his neck and put it on hers, she turned away from him and whispered"Now there is nothing binding you to me, I have no more power over you. Leave me...and this time don't come back." Kagome followed after Ayame and the boys just sat in the dirt. "Nice job Kouga, with your 'how will she find out?' and this whole 'they won't do anything without our permission'. You lied! They gave me all sorts of wines and other fancies to make me sick headed all by your order! Just cuz you are being froced to marry Ayame don't mean that I don't like Kagome" Inuyasha chased after the girls and Kouga quickly followed thinking, 'Whoever said I don't love Ayame?'


	15. The Attack, An Evil Plan revealed

**Chapter 15 - Troublsome Love**

Inuyasha sniffed the air but again, Kagome had successfully hid her and Ayame's scents. "damn! Why does she do that" He ran faster when he smelled blood, he got to the spot where it came from to find a deep crevise in the ground along with a piece of Kagome's robes. He sniffed the robes and the blood adn then he sniffed the air. "Its...it can't be...Kouga lets go i know you followed" Kouga jumoped out of the trees and looked at inuaysha. "That blood its Ayame's ans Kagome's..what do you make of it" Inuyasha said nothing but he handed the cloth to kouga telling him to sniff it. He did as he was told and his ehad shot up. "No" He looked to Inuaysha for the same response but Inuasyah disappointed him. "Yes." They took off again this time they knew where to go they jsut followed the trail of blood. Eventually they came to a clearing and laying in the midle was at least tweny dead demon bodies and Ayame was laying among them breathing with difficulty, kagome was tendind to her wounds. "Stop fidgeting Ayame you'll only make them bleed more" kagome was struggling to fix Ayame's sprained ankle but the wolf demons sensitive foot was twitching adn moving all around accompanied by Ayames yelps adn grunts of pain. "But it hurts Kagome" Kagome finished and helped her friend onto the laid out sleeping bag. Ayame quickly fell asleep, just as Inuaysha came oout from brhind the tree. "Kagome good job...now will you please forgive me? I don't know how else to say sorry" Kagoem looked at him with hatred in her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "You can leave me. You don't need to tag along anymore! Now I have no power over you so you have no reason to stay with me! Kikyou told me yuor real reson for turning me hanyou! Ands I loathe you for it! I thought she had lied but you just made her prediction true! You turned me hanyou so prtecting me and keeping me happy wouldn't be such a hassle! That way your necklace would eventually come off! I can see straight through you Inuyasha! Now leave"Kagome pulled out ehr bow adn aimed it at him."Or I will kill you where you stand" He walked towards her a look of great pian that Kagome had never seen on his face, he lifted his hadn towards her beckoning her to him but she closed ehr eyes adn turned her head crying harder. She let the arrow fly and waited for it to hit the tree behind him, waited to hear the swish of his kimono as he ran away from her free through the woods. But all she heard was a splater and a thud as the wounded hanyou dropped to the ground on one knee. Kagome refused to show the pain she felt and notched another arrow, Inuaysha got up and walked towards her agian and she shot him, it hit in his shoulder and he fell again. "K-kagome..please..don't listen to wh-what she said...listen to me...please...think about it...if nothin gis binding me to you...why did I come after you?...ugh..." Inuyasha collapsed to the ground barely keeping conciousness, waitin gfor her response hoping it would be the one he longed to hear but instead he heard Kikyou';s voice lingering in Kagome's"No...you betrayed me...I refuse to believe you...now...die Inuyasha" Kagome notched another arrow adn drew it back arrow and her body became surrounded in a pink light, now Kikyou stood before Inuyasha Kagoem's normal body lay on the ground at Kikyou's feet. "I used my last strengths to put a possesion spell in this half-wits body. Now I have full possession of my soul! And I haev the powers of a dog demon! I win Inuyasha...and I shall use your half-wits soulless body to kill you and her right before your eyes..." Kagome's body began to glow again and a small portion of Kikyou's soul returned to Kagome's body. Kagome notched an arrow from her enegry bow and pointed it at Inuyasha. "Please Kagome...don't.."Inuyasha pleaded laying half dead on the ground. A tear fell from Kagome's eye adn rolled down her cheek, she let the bow fall to the ground and tackled Kikyou before she knew it was coming. Kagome fought and tried knock Kikyou out"Wrretched fool! I'll take back my soul and I will kill you and Inuyasha at the same time" Kagome once more glowed pink but this time Kikyou was in pain"wh-whats hap-penning? She's taking the soul away...! How..she hasn't enough soul to posses this omuch strength or thought" Kikyou screamed as the soul was ripped from her very body and a pile of mud lay where she once stood, Kagome fell to the ground but quickly got up and crawled to Inuaysha, he looked at her smiled adn whispered. "I really was sorry." Tehen his head drooped to the ground and he lay lifeless. Kagome screamed and the necklace she wore came off her neck, a purple bead turned pink and shattered adn was replaced by another purple. Kagome watched the necklace form once again around her neck and this time it wouldn't come off. Kagome looked at Inuaysha and cried"You asshole! I told you to go away for a reason! I can't believe you could be so stupid" She sobbed into his chest it was rising and falling slowly, a grunt came from Inuaysha's mouth and a bubble protruded from his nose, he was asleep. Kagome looked at him flaming with anger and whacked him on the head with a rock, he sat up and saw that she'd been crying. "What? Did you think I was dead? I was regaining my strength duh! You baka I'd never die on you" He wrapped his arms around Kagome adn she hugged him and tackled him all at once and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I should've told you about the dreams and the sightings and attacks...I really am sorry and forgave you once you told me Inuyasha I could sense that you weren't lying" He hugged her tight and got up carrying her bridal style, Kouga came into the clearing carrying all sorts of paper dolls that were a bit mangled. "I found these where we killed those demons at the village and the other night, Kikyou planned it all" Inuyasha nodded and jerked his head in Ayame's direction, Kouga whimpered then he picked her up and, with her pouting and sulking in his arms they all trudged back to the village.


	16. Making up

**chapter 16**

Inuyasha and Kouga got back to the village, Inuyasha was moving slowly so as not to wake the tired adn sleeping Kagoem and Kouga wasn't walking straight from all the lumps on his head from trying to warm up to Ayame, it didn't help much that she was squirming and trying to get away from him either, but he held fast to her. "Ayame stop- Ayame please you'll open your wounds! Ayame" Kouga finally gave upi adn threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, she screamed and shivered as he planted his hand firmly on her butt adn held fast so he wouldn't drop her, she beat on his back with her fists and bit his arms and kicked his stomach but to no avail. "Kouga I order you to put me down now" She'd been screaming this for the past eight miles and Kouga was quite sick of it but still refused to give in. She started to scream again but was slid off his shoulder and thrown on her butt onto the bed in her hut. Kouga left without a word and Ayame blushed in embarrassment at how she had treated her savior, her love. She tried to stand up but has knocked back down by a hand that hit her in the forehead. Kouga was now crounchin ginfront of her, propping her foot up and changing the bandages, he finished with out saying anything and left with a "I'll come back in a few hours Princess, please don't move until then." Then he did something remearkable, he bowed to her! He was on his knees bowing then he just stood up and left! Now being the princess of the wolf demons she was wuite used to this but normally Kouga would leave by patting her head or ruffling her heair like a sister, he was never formal and never showed any signs of feelings for her. Ayame was crushed at his formality adn immediatly called for a party to take a message up the mountains saying she refused to marry. "What! But Ayame You were told to marry him for the sake of your people! Plus you love hi" At this statement Kagome was cut off"That all may be true but the only way I shall marry one who doesn't love me is by force if i refuse and grandfather doesn't let me come home then I shall marry him out of the care for my people but I cannot marry out of love if there isn't any! I refuse to love him if he doesn't love me back which he doesn't! So I shall live my life as a trophy, a peace offering! Nothing more" At this Ayame burst into tears and forced all the medical assistants and her friend out of her hut. Kouga watched as all those people filed out ofc her hut adn spotted Kagome looking around in the trees, he jumped from his spot in a high oak and grabbed her arm pulling her into his hut adn throwing her onto his bed, she opened her mouth to shout all sorts of objections but he cut her off. " I'm not dragging you in here for what you think Kagome so just stay wuiet. I need to knwo what Ayame said in her hut, what she did, and what that messenger was sent out for! tell me or I will use force I no longer care for you in that way and at this particular moment I care nothing of you but information" Kagome nodded adn explained to Kouga about Ayame's broken heart adn her plans to refuse the wedding un;ess it was buisness oly and that she was horrified yet prepared to live a life of a trophy. "She says you don't love her! She is torn apart that she has to marry you! She cared nothing of the peace offering beofre she was in it for love but now!...She is merely buisness! Kouga you idiot you need to tell her the truth" At this Kouga went red in the face adn loooked at Kagome nervously"I-uh...d-don't know what you mean Kagome" She looked at him unconvinced and pointed to Ayame's hut. "Now Mister" He trudged out of the tent tail between his legs and stood outside Ayame's door. He took a breath and went in. "Ayame? Are you okay?Please send for the messenger to be returned because it..caryys false information" Ayame glared at him he could see anger and hatred through ehr tears. "What now you won't even marry me for the lives of others? You are so selfish! I refuse to call the messenger back" Kouga grabbed Ayame's hand and kneeled next to her"No Ayame its just that...I never got to ask you if you...wanted to marrry me or my brother..." Ayame burst into tears again adn slapped Kouga getting ready to spit insults at him tellig him his brother was already married but she was stopped by Kouga's lips being pressed firmly yet softly to hers. She stopped crying adn happiness flooded through her body as she kissed him back. They broke apart and Ayame called for one of her messengers"Find the other messenger tell him ot return and deliver a message to my grampa that the wedding needs to extravagant" She smiled and giggled as kouga slipped behind her and pulled her into his lap on the futon. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep as he stroked her red hair, it was pulled down and made Ayame look very different, older, more attractive to Kouga. But maybe that was just because she was much older than when he had first met her.

with Inu and kags

Inuyasha peeked around the boulder he was sitting behind as Kagome bathed in thre hot springs. He blushed crimson as he saw her outline through the steam adn quickly turned back around. he was clutching a package that he'd had made for Kagome in the village that he'd saved with Kouga. It was a present that sadi sorry for elaving you and he hoped she'd like it. "Inuaysha i'm done you can come in now I have a swimsuit on" He set the package under his shirts adn on top of his pants to keep it a secret, fiddled with the trunks Kagome had given him adn then wlaked over nad got in the hot spring. "You were a good boy not peeking adn sitting behind that boulder good job" She sat facing him in his lap and rubbed his ears and giggled while he moaned with pleasure. She stopped and laid ehr head on his chest, holding the necklace in front of ehr face"Why is it on me? Why can't i take it off" Inuyasha longed to tell ehr why but he couldn't. "Don't know but I think it looks good on you" Kagome yawned, stretched, adn stood up to get out. Inuaysha blushed at how small her bikini was and how little it covered on her body. Kagome smied at him and closed his mouth for him before putting her hair up in soime chopsticks (the kind for your hair) and wrapping herself in a towel she'd brought form home. She changed behind a boulder and then hid her eyes while Inuyasha changed back into his kimono. When she turned and faced him he went a little dazed again, Kagoem had gone shopping in her time for clothes that would fit her new body and Inuyasha's favorite so far was the spagetti strap cherry red dress that went her mid thigh and the black see through over coat that went with it with its one button at the top. Kagome however hated this dress her friends had picked out adn was whimpering adn tugging on it wishing her robes would get mended quickly. "Stop staring or I'll sit you by force" Kagoem snapped, Inuaysha averted his gaze to the package he'd got her. "oh yeah! (he picked it up) Here Kaogme this is for you. Before I went to eat I foound the finest weaver in the village and got this mdae for you as a sorry for leving present. hope you like it. " He handed her the package and waited for ehr to open it. She tore off the paper and gasped at what she saw. It was the most beautiful kimono she'd ever seen the fabric was like water on her fingers adn as Inuyasha informed her it couldn't be ripped torn or worn out by anyhting in the world. It was a light blue with an actual mereald thread dragon going up friom the bottom. The dragon was surrounded by cherryblossoms and the sash was the same emerald green as the dragon. "Inuyasha...its...amazing..."Kagome gasped. Inuyasha blushed and told her a bit about it"The green is a thread made form actual emeralds, that includes the sash adn the blue is actual sapphires. I had to find them myself adn the woman took two of my fangs and 20 gold bars but it was worth it. I was really sorry for leaving.. I even got you a coat and some spare robes" He pointed to a much bigger package which contained more robes like Inuyasha's of many colors adn a couple more kimonos of different designs, the last thing was a coat with Inuyasha's new family crest on it. kagome hugged Inuyasha an kisssed him. "I love them! But you didn;t nedd presents to say sorry Inuyasha! Why'd you think you did" Inuyasha looked at her the tiniest glimpsse of fear in his eyes. "I was scared...I love you so much..and I was scared you'd be really mad and hate me..." Kagoem laguhed and picked up her new kimono that she'd first unwrapped adn put it on. Inuyasha stared at her as she threw away the other dress she'd been wearing and piled her other package into his arms. Then she placed her hands on his back and pushed him all the way bakc to the village.


	17. Chapter 17

**chaper 17**

**Inuyasha and Kagome got back to the village and went to their tent. "Kagome..where do you want this stuff?" Inuyasha was still holding the mountain of packages he'd given her. She giggled and pointed to a corner but realized he couldn't see her,"over there in the corner." She took some of the top packages and set them where she wanted them. he set the rest of them down and stared at Kagome. She looked gorgeous in her new kimono, he just couldn't stop looking at her. "if you keep staring your eyes will be stuck open forever." Inuyasha closed his eyes immediately and Kagome laughed becasue he'd believed her. He growled realizing he'd been tricked and swept her off her feet and dropped her on the futon, then he sat on her back and refused to get up, occasinoally tickling her or fiddling with her ears, which made her go crazy like he did. "Aww...oh Inuyasha stop it..leave my ears alone! Ack! Oi! Lemme up Inuyasha! you're squishing me!" He slid off of her so he was now sitting behind her and she smiled, "You touch my ears and I'll tweak your nose." Inuyasha whimpered at the thought of her tweaking his nose and drew his hands back, he laid down and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. He whispered into her neck so as not to hurt her ears, "oi...can you smell it? Ayame and Kouga's scents..they're sitting together...quite close actually..think they made up like us?" Kageom rolled over, smiling and laced her fingers into her hanyou's gorgeous silver hair, 'I dont know...what did Kouga do in that village? Was he a good boy? I made him go apologize to her and tell her how he feels...I wonder if it worked." Inuyasha snorted, "well..if you recall he had no problem telling you how he felt..why would he have any trouble telling Ayame?" Kageom smiled at how angry and flustered Inuyasha had become at the mere memory of how Kouga used to come to her at random times and pronounce his love to her telling Inuyasha to keep his hands off. 'Oh...Yasha..you aren't jealous are you? You knowI never liked him..we were friends and that was it." Inuyasha sighed and kissed her nose, "yeah I know..it was still annoying though..you never told him off..." He sat up and pulled her up with ihm and she laughed, "You really think it woulda done anything? back then he was a man on a mission and nothing could get in his way.." She smiled and stood up. "C'mon..let's go see them."**

**Ayame nuzzled Kouga, he tightened his grip around her waist huging her from behind, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She smiled a little bit and went to kiss his cheek but Kagome and Inuyasha cam in at that moment and she stopped. "Hey... K-Kagome.." Ayame's face was glowing crimson and it matched Kouga's. Inuyasha was smirking at him but Kouga refused to make eye contact. "Sooo... how many wolf pups should we expect to babysit after your marriage?" Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach and shot him a evil look before smiling and kneeling next to Ayame, "So... you're going on with the wedding aren't you?" Kouga wasn't paying attention to her, he'd slid out from under Ayame and started yakking with Inuyasha. Ayame sighed and nodded, "Yes... its back on... and its because we both want it to happen..." Kagome had to wait for it to sink in, once it did she squealed and hugged Ayame tight around the neck, "I'm so happy for you!" Ayame laughed a little at how silly Kagome was acting, Inuyasha and Kouga flung around, wondering what was going on and that only made Ayame laugh harder. Kouga finally got her to stop and they all sat down to chit chat. **

**An hour Later**

**"Kagome... Kagome? Hey..? She's asleep..." Inuyasha nudged the girl once more and she fell over into his lap. Yep, she was out cold. He laughed a little bit and said goodnight to Ayame and Kouga, "REmember Kouga she's recovering from a few injuries. You can't be too rough with her." He winked and laughed, Ayame went crimson. Kouga smirked, "Yeah well yours is asleep. So unless you take 'em when they're helpless I'd say you have to wait at least a day or so. Sorry 'bout your luck." Inuyasha frowned, Kouga had won that round, but he'd get him back tomorrow. Inuyasha hauled Kagome back to their hut and laid her on the futon. It was rather small so he trekked back outside after saying goodnight and hopped in a tree. As he figured, a couple hours after he fell asleep she woke up and realized he wasn't there. Just as he'd known she came outside, spotted him and within seconds she'd nestled herself a comfy place in his lap and went back to sleep. He smirked, "Crazy chick... how can she tell when I'm not there?" Kagome smiled a little and nudged him, "I know... because... its always cold.. and lonely without you next to me.. G'night yasha..." He nudged her for a better explanation but she was out cold and starting to frost. ((It's a joke people...--))**


End file.
